Thus The Soviet World Order Fought There
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: Captain Nathaniel Renko has shook hands with the devil, sold out the opportunity to change history back to what it once was for power, now his power will be put to the test when Moscow is attacked by unknown, ancient forces through a mysterious Gate leading to a world of magic... And another world where the USSR didn't have E99, Demichev, Barisov, or take over the world.


**Please note, this chapter is but a prologue and the real story will be posted in the future, also for those reading of whom have followed my other stories I haven't abandoned them but have found myself lacking motivation for certain stories and well a lot of other things outside of writing frankly, though I am still as yet writing new chapters for them and will likely have them up in the future as well, please be patient.**

* * *

"Have fun on your trip down memory lane, Captain?" Chancellor Nikolai Demichev's voice called out from behind Captain Nathaniel Renko of whom stood with his eyes fixated on the Singularity, a E99 powered reactor of which he just went back in time to 1955 to destroy, only to find it still operational in 2010. Turning around Captain Renko would see Chancellor Demichev standing behind him holding Dr Viktor Barisov, one of Renko's last and in this timeline, only friend held on his knees at gunpoint with a revolver in his right hand by Demichev.

"You look surprised... All that effort to destroy the Singularity when all I had to do was simply rebuild it.. Now.." Chancellor Demichev held his left hand out to Renko putting his left foot forward. "Give me the TMD." Barisov quickly interrupted. "Don't Renko! We're missing something, but we can figure it out, we can set history right again!" Demichev turned his head to Barisov and pistol whipped his old former friend and associate with his revolver causing Barisov to fall fully to the floor. "Only the victors rewrite the history books! And you've lost!" Demichev then began to turn his revolver against Captain Renko of whom pulled his own from his holster and shot Demichev in the right shoulder causing him to drop his own revolver.

Barisov himself got back up to his knees looking to Demichev when a thought came to mind. "Only the victors rewrite the history books... That's it! The Singularity is not the problem! You went back in time and saved Demichev from being killed in the burning building, remember?!" Barisov said speaking to Captain Renko of whom lowered his revolver while Demichev was stuck on the floor for a few moments catching his breath while blood pooled out around his wound and began leaving a slight stain on the floor. "I remember... What does that have to...?"

Barisov interrupted Captain Renko quickly. "He's what you changed, and he's what you have to change back. You cannot let Demichev live." Demichev stat up holding his right arm while he coughed. "It won't work. You've already tried that, and failed... " Demichev then began to sit up fully using his head to help him motion forward upright. "Don't you remember who else was there, Captain Renko?" Renko then began to think back to his time traveling across the island, Katorga-12, and all the writing on the walls he had found during his travel, then he remembered when he was carrying Demichev through a burning corridor during his first encounter with the scientist turned dictator of the world and hearing a voice similar to his own... "Renko! Stop! Don't let Demichev live!" He heard called out while he remembered this as well as seeing a figure in a room directly infront of him before he had to hook a right through the corridor, it was himself. He was the figure.

"That other man. Was you." Demichev looked up to Captain Renko attempting to get back up onto his feet while Barisov took over the conversation from there. "He's right, Captain. You were the anomaly! Which means the only way to correct the timeline... Is for you to stop yourself!" Barisov said, confidant in his hypothosis before Demichev interrupted. "You mean kill himself!? You're asking a man to sacrifice himself for something you've been mistaken about.. How many times now?! I'm not sure you're a reliable authority Barisov!"

Immediately dismissing Demichev's interruption, almost outright ignoring it Barisov continued to press the matter. "Renko, don't listen to him. You can save the world!" Demichev stood up on his feet at first struggling to get up, using his left arm to support him while he got up. "So you say... But Captain, think of what you were before all of this. A drone in the hive, I can offer you a whole other life. Things you could only imagine at your fingertips.. ...Give me the TMD." Finally fully arisen to his feet Demichev held his left hand over the wound on his right shoulder taking an almost commanding stance. "And help rule the world."

"Is this a world you want to be apart of Renko?! Look around you! Look at all the suffering this man has caused!" Barisov said approaching closer to Demichev while Demichev could only look at Barisov with a look of distain. "No visonary leader is without his critics." Demichev said as his only defense before he himself approached closer to Barisov. "Renko, he is not a leader, he is a mass murderer! A dictator! You must stop him at all costs! Use the TMD on the Singularity, travel back in time and kill yourself!"

"Hmph... Well that certainly sounds like an attractive offer." Demichev said while he walked closer to Barisov causing him to take a few steps back before he turned his attention fully to Captain Renko. "Or.. You can prove your loyalty to me, by killing Barisov and I will grant you unlimited power... Make your choice Captain." Demichev said before taking a couple steps back from Captain Renko holding his shoulder still.

Captain Renko was certainly at a crossroads here, Barisov had indeed lead him on a wild chase through Katorga-12 at first to get an E99 bomb of which Renko used on the Singularity causing it to explode and cause the radiation from the E99 to spread resulting in the various monstrosities of which plagued the island, from the Zeks to the simple mutants, and now Barisov wanted him to go back in time just to test one last theory of which there was no proof of it being right or wrong like with the plan with the E99 bomb? ...It wasn't an attractive offer at all. Demichev was right about that, and he was right, before everything, the events on Katorga of which ended up changing the course of human history as it was known from the 1950s onwards, he was but a drone in the hive... The offer Demichev despite everything else was indeed an improvement.

Captain Renko took a deep breath and raised his pistol taking aim at Demichev before swinging it around and firing a round into Barisov's forehead causing the older one of the three men there to drop on his back, his glasses falling to the floor and breaking. Demichev looked upon the corpse of his old associate and then to Captain Renko. "Well done Captain Renko... I see you have what it takes to rule the world..."


End file.
